fraud_reportswikiaorg-20200214-history
Netlynx
Netlynx is a registrar in India. The CEO on record is Pankaj Jaiswal (pictured) =Anti-Spam Position= =Official Position= http://www.netlynx.in/support/legal.php?requestfor=customerdomainagreement&from=agree_page OBLIGATIONS OF THE CUSTOMER Parent and Service Providers, in their sole discretion, expressly reserve the right to freeze, delete, suspend, deny, cancel, modify, take ownership of or transfer any Domain Order, in order to comply with any applicable Dispute policies, requests of law enforcement, or in compliance with any Court Orders, or if Parent or Service Providers in their sole discretion determine that the information associated with the Domain Order is inaccurate, or has been tampered with, or has been modified without authorization, or if Parent or Service Providers in their sole discretion determine that the Domain Order ownership should belong to another entity, or if Customer/Customer/Registrant does not comply with any applicable terms and conditions, standards, policies, procedures, and practices laid down by Parent, Service Providers, ICANN, the Registrar and the Registry Operator. The Customer agrees that Parent and Service Providers, and the contractors, employees, directors, officers, representatives, agents and affiliates, of Parent and Service Providers, are not liable for loss or damages that may result from any of the above. =Actual Behavior= Usually acts rapidly to remove illegal sites. But in 2014 this registrar failed to act on fraud domains. By August 2014 all detected sites were reported and suspended. In 2017-2018 Netlynx had rapidly suspended all fraud pharmacy domains reported. =Sample illegal domains= These were all part of the pharmacy fraud network centered in Russia, known as EvaPharmacy. They were checked and found to be live on May 13, 2015. Domains had false registrant details, which breaks the above customer obligations, that the information associated with the Domain Order (must not be} inaccurate The registrant details are generated using a well known fake identity generator. This has been the case for thousands of false registrants for other fraud domains. See Netlynx_list ---- Canadian Health&Care Mall curativecareelement.in (suspended) fastmedicatinggroup.in (suspended) firsthealthmart.in (suspended) goodcareexchange.com (suspended) homemedicalonlinereward.in (suspended) hothealingpurchase.in (suspended) magicdrugmart.in (suspended) magicnaturalmart.com (suspended) medicatingrxreward.in (suspended) onlineorganiceshop.in (suspended) cxtzhwqt.com (suspended) fastcarepurchase.in (suspended) firstherbassist.in (suspended) firstmedsservice.in (suspended) healingherbsservice.in (suspended) llfinfbe.in (suspended) luckynaturalvalue.in (suspended) perfectcuringmarket.com (suspended) smartremedialworth.in (suspended) bestandworstwwe.com (suspended) globalremedyassist.in (suspended) herbalprivategroup.in (suspended) mymedicinalstore.in (suspended) onlinecuringbargain.in (suspended) organicpillpurchase.in (suspended) theorganicherbstore.com (suspended) cwhbaejb.com (suspended) curativefastassist.com (suspended) globalcuringvalue.in (suspended) globalpillsservice.in (suspended) goodherbsdeal.in (suspended) herbaltabletbargain.in (suspended) hothealthcaremall.in (suspended) medicalsafetrade.in (suspended) mygenericbargain.in (suspended) smarthealingcompany.com (suspended) thecanadiandeal.in (suspended) thehealingquality.com (suspended) vslhnzlf.com (suspended) yourorganictrade.com (suspended) curingremedygroup.com (suspended) herbalpillmall.com (suspended) jhcurorf.com (suspended) luckymedsservice.com (suspended) naturaldrugassist.com (suspended) oliytabbi.com (suspended) securehealthexchange.com (suspended) tixnuofa.com (suspended) bamsxgsk.com (suspended) fastdrugsvalue.com (suspended) healingfasteshop.com (suspended) devicesmarket.com (suspended) genericherbsupply.com (suspended) securemedicareshop.com (suspended) curinghotdeal.com (suspended) fnfxbthv.com (suspended) fuhdqqdt.com (suspended) gkjhtxdb.com (suspended) gwmnbxwz.com (suspended) wqosfyxk.com (suspended) Canadian Neighbor Pharmacy medicativefastinc.in (suspended) naturalremedyshoponline.com (suspended) curingmedsbuy.com (suspended) fastcaremarket.com (suspended) magicgenericinc.com (suspended) safemedicinalgrouponline.com (suspended) Men's Health hotmedicinalstore.com (suspended) RxExpressOnline henriettacharlene.com (suspended) bonnylaurie.com (suspended) brennjacky.com (suspended) fasthealingeshop.com (suspended) kelseytrixie.com (suspended) kimberlynaleta.com (suspended) maiblereta.com (suspended) medicaldruginc.com (suspended) medicativefirstsale.com (suspended) remedialhotelement.com (suspended) willieabigail.com (suspended) hometabletmall.com (suspended) onlinepillvalue.com (suspended) RxMedications privateherbvalue.com (suspended) trustedherbquality.com (suspended) My Canadian Pharmacy luckyherbalelement.in (suspended) curingfamilymall.com (suspended) genericsafepurchase.com (suspended) homeherbalmall.com (suspended) hotpillsstore.com (suspended) hottabsservice.com (suspended) normansmart.com (suspended) newcanadianmart.com (suspended) privatemedicalinc.com (suspended) purepillsgroup.com (suspended) CanadianPharmacy genericherbstore.in (suspended) onlinepillinc.in (suspended) safemedicalgood.in (suspended) homemedsquality.in (suspended) luxuryhomeherbalassist.in (suspended) =Examples of fake registrant data= =Description of the Registrar= Netlynx provides reliable, cost effective and high quality Domain Name Registration and Domain Transfer Services duly complemented with full technical and customer support. =Where to send abuse complaints= By email support''@''netlynx''.com abuse@''netlynx''.com By contact page http://www.netlynx.com/contact.htm Report false registration details http://www.netlynx.in/support/report-false-whois.php =Additional Contact Information= The CEO is Pankaj Jaiswal * Twtter:[ https://twitter.com/Pankajjaiswal9 ] * Home page: [ http://www.pankajjaiswal.com/ ] * Email [ pankaj@''jaiswal''.''in ] Postal address Head Office: Netlynx Technologies Pvt. Ltd. 103, Tirupati Udyog Premises, I. B. Patel Road, Off. Western Express Highway, Near HP Petrol Pump. Goregaon East. Mumbai - 400063 =Registration Information= =Telephone and FAX= Tel: +91 22 40811144 / +91 22 40811133 Fax: +91 22 40811100 Related information Pharmacy fraud operations * Canadian_Health&Care_Mall * Canadian_Neighbor_Pharmacy * My_Canadian_Pharmacy * Toronto_Drug_Store * Canadian_Family_Pharmacy * RxMedications * RxExpressOnline * WikiPharmacy * International_Legal_RX * US_Drugs * Men Health * OEM Software Affiliate program coordinator employing spammers * EvaPharmacy =Sources for this article= Independent EVA Pharmacy forum at FraudReports Interview Corporate http://www.netlynx.com Category:Registrars